


Dear Diary

by Ocean Wallwein (smutboyblue), smutboyblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Guidance Counselors, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/Ocean%20Wallwein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/smutboyblue
Summary: Asher Lucas Granger is 16At the end of 2017 his therapist tells to wrote a journal. A journal that tells what happened throughout the first 6 months of 2018.Dear diary is a new story I've written based on the idea of writing letters to yourself from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.Follow Asher through possibly the hardest 6 months of his life so far.





	Dear Diary

Dear diary,  
The date today is 30th June  
2018 

Love is weird,  
Love is strange,  
Love is a staple of life, like food  
and water, but not,  
Love is one of those things right?

At least I thought it was, I lent my heart out for love, my mind out for advice, my shoulder to cry on and my ear to vent and in return, I got broken, I had the combined effects of all the demons bearing on me. 

I wouldn't let my demons win. I won't let my insecurities tear me to shreds, every time they reached the wall I'd built up to protect me they'd tear it down but I'd build another one, it was a constant battle I was fighting. But i wasn't giving up anytime soon.

This journal has just become full of snippets and tidbits of what's happened in my life, my dream journal, a compilation of the last 6 months in these 200 college ruled wide-margined leather bound pages. 

That was today, and this was a story of my life in the past 181 Days from new years to valentines day, to easter, mothers day, fathers day, and today, possibly the last day, at least for me. But first you'll want to know the whole story. So just flick to the next page and then you'll see my story, and the fight I went through to get here.

This is my story.

Yours Truly.  
Asher x


End file.
